hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
This season is a loose remake of my original 2020 season, but with different storms. Click here to see the original. The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the second most active hurricane season on record, only behind 2005. During this season, several major hurricanes plowed into land, the most since 2005. The costliest storm of the season was Hurricane Hanna, which struck Georgia as a category 4 hurricane, and caused $24 billion in damage. But the strongest and deadliest storm was Hurricane Vicky, which was the deadliest atlantic hurricane since the Great Hurricane of 1780, as Vicky killed about 19,800 people. Other notable storms were Hurricane Kyle, which rapidly intensified to reach category 4 intensity in the Bay of Campeche, and Hurricane Bertha, which struck Spain as a Tropical Storm. Seasonal Forecasts Initially, following the 2018-19 El Nino, the conditions were initially expected to be unfavorable neutral, with the early forecasts going as low as 10 named storms. However, as activity became continuous throughout the early and summer months, some of the centers realized they were facing a hyperactive seasons. This can be reflected in NOAA's July forecast, which brought the storm count as high as 18 storms. Despite these revised predictions, activity far surpassed predictions. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:750 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2022 till:30/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/04/2022 till:04/04/2022 color:TS text:"Arthur (SS)" from:14/05/2022 till:22/05/2022 color:C1 text:"Bertha (C1)" from:09/06/2022 till:14/06/2022 color:TS text:"Cristobal (TS)" from:28/06/2022 till:03/07/2022 color:C3 text:"Dolly (C3)" from:05/07/2022 till:20/07/2022 color:C1 text:"Edouard (C1)" from:10/07/2022 till:19/07/2022 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:25/07/2022 till:02/08/2022 color:C3 text:"Gonzalo (C3)" from:10/08/2022 till:19/08/2022 color:C4 text:"Hanna (C4)" barset:break from:12/08/2022 till:16/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Isaias (C1)" from:20/08/2022 till:27/08/2022 color:TS text:"Josephine (TS)" from:29/08/2022 till:02/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Kyle (C4)" from:06/09/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:TS text:"Laura (TS)" from:09/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:C2 text:"Marco (C2)" from:14/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Nana (C4)" from:18/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Omar (C1)" from:25/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 color:TS text:"Paulette (TS)" barset:break from:30/09/2022 till:23/10/2022 color:C3 text:"Rene (C3)" from:06/10/2022 till:10/10/2022 color:TS text:"Sally (TS)" from:15/10/2022 till:20/10/2022 color:C1 text:"Teddy (C1)" from:17/10/2022 till:05/11/2022 color:C5 text:"Vicky (C5)" from:11/11/2022 till:19/11/2022 color:C2 text:"Wilfred (C2)" from:25/11/2022 till:27/11/2022 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:28/11/2022 till:03/12/2022 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:19/12/2022 till:29/12/2022 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December from:30/12/2022 till:30/01/2023 text:January TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Arthur In late March, the National Hurricane Center noted the slight chance of some subtropical development from an extratropical cyclone. The storm was expected to transition into an extratropical cyclone, but instead a part of it broke off and rapidly gained subtropical characteristics. Subtropical Storm Arthur was declared on April 2, south of Massachusetts. Arthur was forecast to become fully tropical, but it remained subtropical. Arthur became extratropical near Newfoundland on April 4, ending the storm's short two day lifespan. Hurricane Bertha Tropical Storm Cristobal Hurricane Dolly Hurricane Edouard Tropical Storm Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Tropical Storm Josephine Hurricane Kyle Tropical Storm Laura Hurricane Marco Hurricane Nana Hurricane Omar Tropical Storm Paulette Hurricane Rene Tropical Storm Sally Hurricane Teddy Hurricane Vicky Hurricane Wilfred Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Season Effects Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used for the 2014 season. Storms were named Isaias, Paulette, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, and Wilfred for the first time in 2020. All of the names were assigned to storms this year. Retirement On April 25, 2021, at the 43rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Bertha, Hanna, Kyle, and Vicky from List #6, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Bridget, Heidi, Keiran, and Verity for the 2026 season. The name Dolly was also requested for retirement, but was declined for unknown reasons. Name List for 2026 Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:MasterGarfield Category:Garfield's Remakes Category:Category 5 Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly storms Category:Retired storms Category:Off-season storms